Obsessões
by OllyBass
Summary: Londres, 1888. Um Duque, a filha de um contador e um jovem de classe Média. Obsessões conta a história de Isabella Swan, cuja vida mudaria ao conhecer Matt Donovan, a pessoa que se tornaria seu melhor amigo e ainda Damon Salvatore, o frio Duque de Devonshire atormentado por seus inimigos e que não tem olhos para outra pessoa a não ser a sua falecida esposa, Tanya Denali.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Inglaterra – Junho de 1878.

O céu estava escuro, encoberto por nuvens espessas e cinzentas, prevendo uma tempestade que viria no final daquele dia. Era final da tarde e um jovem alto para a sua idade, de cabelos cor de palha, entregava o último pacote a uma senhora. Ela apressou-se em sair da loja, após ouvir os trovões que anunciavam uma tempestade. Dois rapazes, um louro e outro moreno, apressaram-se em fechar o estabelecimento e deixar o local; os trovões tornavam-se mais constantes e uma garoa fina, acompanhada de um vento irritante que esvoaçava os vestidos de algumas criadas e mulheres que estavam na rua, tomaram o local.

O rapaz louro carregava uma pesada cesta com suprimentos que sua mãe lhe pedira. Após algumas quadras de caminhada, a garoa fina tornou-se mais constante e espessa; o céu estava negro, era impossível distinguir se as nuvens negras eram de fumaça das fábricas ou de uma longa tempestade que atravessaria a noite. O jovem louro passou a correr, suas vestes ficaram encharcadas e sujas de lama. Ele lutava para respirar enquanto corria e carregava o pacote pesado. Outros também corriam esbaforidos para todos os lados, tentando fugir da chuva que chegava rapidamente. Os comerciantes fechavam seus armazéns. Algumas senhoritas arrastavam seus vestidos de algodão pela lama, sem se importar com a sujeira ou com os ratos em que tropeçavam. Alguns indigentes, pobres e famintos esgueiravam-se nos becos, a procura de um lugar quente para se aquecer; e o jovem continuava ora correndo, ora caminhando apressadamente, através dos becos, indo em direção à periferia. Seu nome era Matthew Donovan, o mesmo de seu pai; ele tinha cabelos cor de palha, olhos castanhos e a pele era pálida como a lua, embora naquele dia ele estivesse coberto de fuligem e lama; mas mesmo sua sujeira não impedia que prostitutas se atirassem e se esfregassem nele, afim de obter uma miserável quantia. "Elas são odiosas", ele pensou quando finalmente saía de um dos muitos becos onde as mulheres da vida ficavam.

Aquela sombria cidade era Londres, abarrotada de residências que cresciam próximo às fábricas; umas eram miseráveis e outras nem tanto; alguns senhores mais abastados possuíam moradias mais distantes, dispunham de serviçais, móveis requintados e vestes elegantes. O pai de Matt Donovan era um homem de meia idade, honesto, cujo armazém havia herdado do pai e, com a mesma honestidade, continuara seu negócio. Com algum esforço, ele pôde contratar um jovem para trabalhar junto a seu filho, quando ele próprio não pudesse estar presente.

– Matt, você demorou.

– Desculpe-me. A chuva pegou-me desprevenido e o Sr. Stanley tinha um pedido grande. – Matthew Donovan colocou a cesta sobre uma mesa de madeira simples, quando entrou numa residência pouco mais afastada da cidade.

– Você andou pelos becos de novo, não foi? Aquele lugar não é para você, Matthew. – Sua mãe ralhou. – Vá tirar essas roupas sujas e fique apresentável, o jantar será servido em breve.

– Sim, senhora. – Ele assentiu.

– A propósito, chegarão vestes novas para você. Algumas camisas, calças e casacas.

– Como? Temo pela senhora quando vai à fábrica, minha mãe. Lá não é um ambiente para uma dama como a senhorita. – Ele beijou a mão de sua mãe.

– Seu galanteador. – Ela brincou. – O marido da Senhora Bennett sempre lhe consegue bons tecidos. Eu lhe dei alguns pães que assei pela manhã e ela me deu muitos tecidos. Vou levá-los à costureira amanhã pela manhã.

– Menos mal. – O garoto aproximou-se do fogão a lenha e esfregou suas mãos. – E o Sr. Bennett, como vai? Acho muito gentil da parte dele nos dar tecidos.

– Ele vai bem. E você vai adoecer se ficar encharcado dessa maneira. – Susan ralhou novamente.

A residência da família Donovan não era uma residência de luxo, mas permitia que a família pudesse desfrutar de alguns confortos que a sociedade lhes dava, como os bailes oferecidos por diversas famílias mais abastadas da época. Kelly era a senhora da casa, bela, de cabelos cor de louro como fios de ouro e olhos castanhos cintilantes. Ela trajava um belo vestido longo, de cor escura e um avental por cima. Naquela tarde havia preparado um bolo de milho que aprendera com sua mãe e terminava o jantar com a ajuda de uma criada. Kelly Donovan era uma cozinheira de mão cheia, muito admirada pelas senhoras da sociedade que, depois do primeiro jantar em sua residência, quando apresentaram seu filho à sociedade, todas as senhoras de seu circulo social passaram a comprar os bolos e pães que Kelly fazia. Além de boa cozinheira, era uma esposa adorável, que amava seu marido e cuidava muito bem da casa e de seu filho.

Um criado despejou dois baldes grandes de água fervente, na banheira de cobre. Matt Donovan despiu-se e deixou a água morna acalmar os nervos e levar a sujeira embora. Ele sentia-se exausto; havia entregado algumas encomendas para o senhor seu pai e, como se não bastasse, ainda ficou responsável pelo armazém pelo restante do dia. Era difícil, mas ele era filho único e assim que tivera idade suficiente para entender de certas coisas, foi levado pelo pai, para que aprendesse o ofício e ajudasse nas vendas. E, nos dias em que seu pai tinha de tratar de negócios que ele ainda não entendia, ou não podia entender, ele trabalhava o dobro, pois seu pai lhe dissera que ele deveria tomar conta das entradas e saídas, nunca o criado. Mas Matthew, em sua inocência nunca entendera porque seu pai tratava o criado Shane daquela maneira, para ele, Shane, o rapaz com quatro anos a mais que ele, era um de seus melhores amigos, mas para o próprio Shane, essa amizade não poderia ir muito a diante.

Matt quase adormeceu na banheira, seus pés, pernas e braços relaxaram e a água fez com que a dor fosse parcialmente embora. Todas as vezes que ele voltava sozinho, ele corria e percorria os becos, era mais fácil e rápido, embora sua mãe o reprovasse, alegando que ele poderia ficar doente ao andar muito perto de gentalhas. Mas Matthew não se importava e também não se importou muito com a água que agora estava fria, mas mesmo assim saiu. Ele vestiu uma calça cáqui, camisa de algodão simples e um par de sapatos de couro. Sua mãe detestava que ele participasse dos jantares desarrumado.

Na sala de jantar, apenas três lugares estavam arrumados na mesa onde cabiam oito convidados. Os talheres usuais eram mais simples, os de prata eram para ocasiões formais e sempre deviam ser polidos antes de serem usados. A mesa era de madeira escura, a direita ficava uma cristaleira com as taças e peças que se usava apenas em jantares importantes. As paredes eram repletas de pinturas da família e o centro da mesa ganhava dois grandes castiçais de prata e um lindo e colorido arranjo de flores. Kelly sentou-se na cadeira que ficava à ponta da mesa, seu filho sentou-se a frente, pois a cadeira na cabeceira era destinada ao chefe da família.

– Agora sim este é um rapaz apresentável. – Ela comentou enquanto uma criada lhe servia um pouco de comida.

– Meus braços doem. E minhas pernas. Acredito que um dia eu me acostume.

– Vai se acostumar querido. Como está a loja? Está fazendo tudo o que seu pai lhe pediu?

– Sim, exatamente como ele pediu. – O menino concordou. – E, falando no senhor meu pai, ele está se demorando.

– Ele vai chegar. Não se preocupe.

Já estava ficando tarde, o vento continuava furioso contra as árvores e a chuva tornou-se mais constante e violenta. Raios e trovões caíam sobre a cidade de Londres; algumas famílias recolhiam-se aos seus aposentos e crianças choravam assustadas no colo de suas mães. O vento uivava, balançava e derrubava pequenas árvores, arrastava objetos deixados sob o tempo ruim; mais distante, nos campos onde agora residiam pouquíssimas famílias, a chuva enchia os córregos e inundava campos. Aquelas tempestades eram um sinal de aviso. Os camponeses deveriam estocar e produzir o quanto pudessem, ou então, quando os meses em que as chuvas eram mais constantes chegassem, não haveria alimento.

A noite era a mais assustadora, e mesmo assustando até os homens mais fortes, ainda restavam alguns que insistiam em enfrentar aquela força da natureza. Um homem andava devagar, com uma das mãos na altura dos olhos e a outra tateando a parede em busca de um apoio. Ele parou por alguns instantes, curvando-se, gemendo e tossindo. Talvez parar para tomar uma boa dose de um uísque não tivesse sido uma excelente ideia, porque elas deixaram de ser apenas uma e tornaram-se várias, e algumas damas começaram a lhe assediar, aproveitando-se de sua situação. Ele realmente hesitou quando viu uma linda dama em trajes ousados sentar-se ao seu lado, mas a lembrança da bela Kelly, de sua pele clara e macia, de sua devoção por ele próprio e por seu filho, lhe fizera recuar. A cortesã fez uma careta e tentou a sorte com o homem novamente, mas mesmo sob efeito do uísque, ele recusou, levantou-se bruscamente e empurrou-a.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – A cortesã desferiu-lhe um tapa num lado da face.

Matthew perdeu o rumo e a paciência. Um fervor subiu-lhe às bochechas e suas mãos tremeram. Quem era aquela audaciosa mulher da vida? Ele não iria trair sua amada Kelly, ele havia aprendido a amá-la e ninguém seria como ela. O senhor Donovan perdeu a linha de raciocínio e quando se deu por conta, seus dedos estavam fechados em torno do pescoço fino da cortesã mesquinha. Porém, antes que pudesse pensar racionalmente, alguém lhe desferiu um golpe certeiro em seu maxilar, fazendo-o recuar, cambalear e quase perder a consciência. Usando o pouco de consciência e força que lhe restava, ele jogou algumas moedas no chão do lugar e saiu, aos tropeços, pela rua a fora, enfrentando a chuva torrencial.

Um outro homem deixou o estabelecimento. Ele vestiu sua capa e saiu porta afora, sem importar-se com a chuva forte. Parecia não lhe incomodar. Ele estalou os dedos e ficou observando o senhor Donovan seguir rua acima, tateando as paredes e parando para tossir.

Após uma longa, temerosa e tempestuosa noite, e pouco antes da primeira hora da manhã, quando somente os criados estavam acordados, descobriu-se certo alvoroço nas ruas próximas ao rio naquela manhã. Os criados não sabiam do que se tratavam, ou por que o Inspetor da Scotland Yard andava pelo local, provavelmente mais algum indigente havia se jogado no rio, alguns pensavam. O inspetor Forbes, após verificar a identidade do indivíduo encontrado na vala ao lado do rio, suspirou pesadamente.

– Uma manhã negra. – Ele disse baixo, próximo ao seu subordinado. – Me acompanhe.

Uma carruagem negra, com o inspetor e seu assistente, percorreu rapidamente as ruas da periferia e seguiu primeiro rumo ao centro de Londres, e depois rumo às residências mais afastadas. Os cavalos negros, de pelos reluzentes, batiam seus cascos rapidamente ao comando do cocheiro na direção indicada.

O inspetor saltou da carruagem, percorreu o caminho entre as flores e parou frente à porta de entrada de uma residência. Insistentemente ele bateu na porta, usando o arco de ferro. Uma, duas, uma, duas, e uma e duas vezes novamente, até que algum criado finalmente atendesse à porta.

– Meu senhor Inspetor, o que deseja?

– Chame sua senhora, rápido! – Ele disse rispidamente a criada.

A criada ergueu o vestido de algodão levemente e subiu as escadas correndo, esbaforida. "Só pode ser coisa ruim.", pensou enquanto tentava respirar e não entrar aos gritos no quarto de sua senhora. Ela percorreu o corredor até o final, estacou ao se deparar com uma porta de madeira escura, com entalhes, onde dormia a senhora Kelly.

– Minha senhora, desculpe-me acordá-la. – A criada pousou levemente a mão sobre o ombro descoberto de Kelly Donovan, que se remexeu um pouco e logo despertou. – Senhora. O Inspetor da Scotland Yard está a sua espera no hall.

– Pegue meu robe. – Kelly levantou-se e passou um pente largo nos cabelos.

– Aqui. – A criada abriu o robe e ajudou sua senhora a vesti-lo.

Sem hesitar, Kelly desceu as escadas rapidamente, com sua criada ao seu encalço. Ela temia pela presença do inspetor em sua casa, temia pela notícia que ele lhe daria, mas embora não quisesse admitir, ela tinha a forte impressão de que ele iria lhe falar sobre seu marido.

O inspetor esperava próximo a porta, segurando seu chapéu junto ao peito e com uma expressão nada reconfortante. Quando viu a Senhora Donovan, ele fez uma reverência curta, endireitou-se e pigarreou.

– Senhora Donovan, sinto muito em lhe informar... Mas encontramos o corpo do senhor seu marido próximo ao rio.

– Não creio... – Ela disse baixo, levou uma das mãos aos lábios, incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir. O que seu marido havia feito para acabar jazendo sem vida numa vala qualquer? Que mal Matthew causara?

– Sinto muito, senhora. – O Inspetor disse novamente.

– O que... O que matou meu marido? – Ela perguntou baixo, mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras. – Abigail, vá...

– Acordar o senhorzinho. – Ela assentiu, já sabendo o que deveria fazer. – Com licença.

– Ainda não sabemos o que o matou senhora. Nós o encontramos há cerca de uma hora e um médico irá dizer o que o matou em poucos minutos. – O Inspetor dissera. – Não vou dizer a senhora que me acompanhe, porque não é um ambiente que uma dama deva estar. Mas posso lhe adiantar que, infelizmente, o Senhor Donovan foi alvo de algum assassino.

– Por Deus, quem faria tal atrocidade!

– Mãe! – Matthew Donovan, o filho, desceu as escadas correndo, quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés e correu para os braços da mãe. – Abigail me contou. Eu é que devia ter ido entregar a encomenda!

– Não diga asneiras! Temos que ser fortes agora, e preciso que você seja forte. – Kelly disse carinhosamente, enxugando as lágrimas do filho.

– Jovem senhor Donovan, sinto muito pela sua perda. Eu conhecia o senhor seu pai e o considerava deveras. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, não hesitem em me chamar. – O Inspetor disse solene. – Vou voltar ao meu serviço e, mais tarde, lhes trarei notícias.

– Inspetor, vai procurar quem fez isso com o meu pai? – Matt perguntou-lhe.

– Sim, o farei. Até breve.

Quando a criada fechou a porta, Kelly desatou a chorar. Não imaginava que fosse sentir o peso da morte assombrar-lhe tão cedo. Matthew era forte como um cavalo, só bebia socialmente, trabalhava duro e detestava frequentar os bailes da sociedade. E mesmo assim morrera tragicamente. Kelly não conseguia imaginar tragédia maior que ver seu filho crescer sem um pai, e pior ainda, sem saber o que havia tirado a vida de seu ídolo.

Matt abraçou a mãe, foi junto com ela para o quarto e tentou acalmá-la. Pediu que Abigail fizesse um chá calmante e ficasse com ela. Ele tinha que cuidar dela agora, era o único homem da casa, e teria de aprender sozinho como cuidar de tudo. Ele se perguntou o que deveria ser feito naquele momento, então se lembrou de que precisaria avisar alguém, pois ele não sabia como tratar de falecimentos na família. Assim, pediu ao criado que avisasse sua mãe que ele havia saído. Então pegou sua casaca escura, o chapéu e pediu ao cocheiro que o levasse para tratar de alguns assuntos.

Kelly não se surpreendeu ao saber que seu filho havia saído, ora Matt era a versão mais jovem de seu marido. O jovem senhor foi à residência da confidente de sua mãe, a senhora Bennett; lá, contou-lhe sobre o que acontecera. A senhora ficara chocada e, imediatamente, contou ao senhor seu marido o fato daquela manhã. Condescendente, o Sr. Paul Bennett dissera ao jovem Donovan que iam cuidar de sua mãe e dos preparativos para o funeral. O jovem agradeceu e encaminhou-se rapidamente para o armazém.

– Shane! Não vamos abrir hoje. – O menino disse ao rapaz. – Meu pai...

– Meus pêsames, Matt. – O criado respondeu sentido. – O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo? Deve estar ocupado com tudo.

– Só feche o armazém. Velaremos por meu pai essa noite.

– Sim, senhor.

Matt subiu para o escritório onde seu pai guardava os papéis com os nomes dos clientes. Remexeu, remexeu e remexeu até encontrar o que lhe interessava. O endereço e nome do contador. Ele precisava ser informado do falecimento. E Matthew, ao contrário do que seu pai sempre lhe dissera, deixou que Shane fechasse o armazém e, somente com a companhia silenciosa do cocheiro, um senhor que aparentava ter seus quarenta ou cinquenta anos, seguiu para o endereço. Ele não conhecia o contador, porque aqueles assuntos eram pertinentes a adultos e ele ainda não tinha idade.

– Jovem Matt, o que faz aqui esta manhã? Achei que o senhor seu pai viria aqui para tratarmos de assuntos. – O homem que lhe atendera no hall de sua casa estranhou a visita do filho de seu cliente. – Chamo-me Charlie Swan, creio que o senhor não me conheça, mas eu o conheço.

– Sinto muito senhor Swan, mas tenho que dar-lhe uma notícia deveras desagradável. – O menino suspirou. Já dizia mecanicamente, pois havia dito isso há mais três ou quatro pessoas que encontrara pela rua. – O senhor meu pai faleceu. Foi encontrado próximo ao rio. Ainda não sabemos o que o matou.

– Santo Deus! – Charlie exclamou alto.

– Papai? O senhor gritou. Está machucado? – Uma voz de criança, inocente e doce, ecoou até os ouvidos de John e flutuou até o fundo de sua alma.

Automaticamente ele virou a cabeça para olhar de quem era aquela voz tão ingênua e que lhe fizera questionar o que sentia naquele momento. Ele não sabia o que era, não sabia se era certo porque ele deveria estar triste e tremendamente abalado pelo repentino falecimento de seu pai, todavia, aquela voz lhe passava uma calma sem precedentes. Os olhos de Matthew brilharam quando pousaram na figura ingênua da filha do contador.

– Oh, minha querida, não estou machucado. Estou muito triste. Meu melhor amigo foi levado pelos anjos de Deus. – Charlie disse carinhosamente para a filha. – Matthew, esta é minha doce Isabella.

Isabella era a filha mais nova de Charlie e Renée Swan; tinha dez anos e prometia ser de uma beleza ímpar, pois sua pele era pálida, com leve tom róseo nas bochechas e sardas delicadas no rosto. Os olhos eram castanhos, e seu rosto era emoldurado por cabelos ondulados, num lindo tom avermelhado. A menina segurou o vestido com as duas mãos e fez uma reverência delicada. Matthew, cavalheiro como era, beijou uma das mãos da jovem e contemplou o sorriso brilhante dela.

– Muito prazer, senhor Matthew. – A menina disse sorrindo.

– O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Swan.

– Vejo que Isabella ganhou um amigo. – Isabella sorriu. – Vá ficar com sua mãe, senhor Matt, cuidarei dos negócios de meu amigo e lhe ajudarei no que puder.

– Muito obrigado, senhor Swan. Até mais ver.

Matthew voltou para sua casa naquele dia certo de que poderia respirar tranquilo e poderia cuidar de sua mãe e do armazém sem que se preocupasse com as finanças. Se seu pai considerava Charlie da forma como ele viu, então ele faria o mesmo. Mas mesmo com essas certezas, em seu interior Matt debatia-se com um sentimento ambíguo e com outro que beirava o ódio. Ele não sabia que futuro aguardava por ele, mas faria de tudo para que a jovem Isabella estivesse em sua companhia, mesmo ele tendo que esperar para que ela tivesse a idade certa que as damas deveriam ter; e também, faria de tudo para pegar quem tirou a vida de seu pai...

– Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em minha vida.


	2. Solidão

Inglaterra – Junho de 1888

A madrugada estava fria e cheia de neblina. Qualquer um pensaria dez mil vezes antes de sair para algum lugar com aquele tempo estranho. Mas, mesmo um leito quente e macio não o fizeram perder a sua ideia original.

— Não quero que vá... fique mais um pouco – a voz melodiosa de uma das maiores cortesãs de Londres interrompeu o silêncio angustiante.

O homem respirou fundo, mas não deixou o comentário da mulher influenciá-lo em sua escolha. A noite havia sido boa, porém precisava ir embora.

Remexeu-se tirando a mulher de seu aperto e começou a vestir suas roupas, o que a fez sentir-se mais uma vez usada. Sentia-se assim todas as vezes que deitava-se com esse homem, era apaixonada por ele, mas não poderia revelar tal segredo, pois temia o que ele seria capaz de fazer.

O homem tirou alguns tostões de seu bolso e colocou-os em cima da mesa de mármore e sem dizer adeus partiu naquela sombria noite de Junho.

Aquele homem chamava-se Damon Salvatore, mais conhecido como Duque de Devonshire. Tinha seus trinta anos, mas na aparência era como se tivesse apenas vinte.

Era um homem que chamava a atenção por onde passava. Sua aparência era digna de um deus mitológico. Alto, esbelto, cabelos bagunçados caindo em seus olhos azuis e uma postura que qualquer homem daquela província invejaria.

Talvez fosse esse o motivo de inúmeras mulheres se declararem para ele. Algumas o faziam sem temer a sua resposta, outras, guardavam o segredo e comentavam somente com suas respectivas amigas.

O frio não o abalava e entrando em sua carruagem logo estava em frente ao Castelo onde vivia com sua irmã mais nova e sua mãe.

O Castelo herdado de seus ancestrais havia sido construído em meados de 1320, passando assim de geração a geração. Mudanças haviam sido feitas, mas aquele tom romântico continuava estampado no Castelo, fato que deixava o Duque muitíssimo furioso.

Assim que entrou no salão principal de seu Castelo respirou fundo e não deixou de olhar um segundo sequer para a pintura que estava pendurada acima da lareira. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, continuava intacta, assim como em sua memória.

Sentia falta dela, sentia falta de seu carinho, de seu amor mesmo não a merecendo. Ela o conheceu até o profundo de sua alma e mesmo assim não o julgou, somente o amou como o único em sua vida.

Tanya Denali era seu nome. Os cabelos ruivos ondulados e uma pele clara como a neve que fez Damon se perder na beleza daquela menina.

Ela era uma menina quando se casaram, tinha seus dezesseis anos e era a jovem mais falante que conhecera em toda a sua vida. Seus olhos foram os primeiros que chamaram a atenção de Damon e parecia que havia sido ontem que lhe roubara um beijo no meio da escuridão.

E se não fossem os golpes da vida teria sua esposa em seus braços ao invés de uma prostituta de quinta. Aquela noite fria não seria tão fria como esta, apenas se Tanya estivesse ao seu lado.

— Deveria estar deitado, meu irmão. – a voz de Alice Salvatore o fez acordar e voltar a si.

Então respirou fundo novamente e dirigiu seu olhar a jovem que o olhava com pena.

— Não me olhes desta maneira, sabes que odeio quando me diriges este olhar.

A jovem suspirou. — Perdoe-me, não queria lhe passar esta impressão... mas acho que já está muito tarde para ficardes aí olhando para essa pintura.

O duque não lhe deu atenção e sentou-se em sua poltrona preferida.

— Isto não é hora de tu ficares acordada, terás olheiras e nem um bom jovem irá se interessar por você.

Alice riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Para sua informação, meu caro, já existem vários mocinhos atrás de mim...

Damon revirou os olhos — Algum bom partido, pelo menos?

— Se houvesse algum partido, meu caro, eu já estaria com o sobrenome do fulano, porém ainda tenho o sobrenome Salvatore... então quer dizer que não há nenhum bom partido.

Damon deu um meio sorriso com a tagarelice de sua irmã. Ela era uma jovem difícil de lidar, tinha seus gostos e dificilmente aceitava uma opinião que contrariasse a dela. Tanto é que uma vez chegou a fugir de um matrimônio no meio da cerimônia alegando que não poderia casar-se ou mataria seu marido.

Pode-se imaginar que isso manchou boa parte de sua reputação entre a sociedade de Londres.

Mas apesar dos vexames, Alice Salvatore era uma jovem doce e meiga, além de possuir uma beleza herdada dos anjos. Era alta como seu irmão, possuía cabelos negros lisos que lhe chegavam à cintura bem desenhada. Os olhos azuis eram uma tradição da família Salvatore e isso a tornava mais especial. Então, por onde passasse era motivo de burburinhos entre as mulheres e homens. As mulheres a invejavam, e por outro lado, os homens a queriam.

— Alice, está quase amanhecendo e quero que vá descansar.

Alice riu e depois se conteve — Você diz isso como se fosse assim tão fácil relaxar... Damon, eu estou com vinte e oito anos e ainda não me casei... as pessoas estão começando a comentar...

— Você teria um marido se não tivesse abandonado seu noivo no altar, agora quer o quê? Que o primeiro idiota arrisque ser piada pela cidade igual o pobre Mike Newton? – repreendeu sua irmã que colocava as mãos na boca segurando o riso — E ainda tens a coragem de rir de tal assunto...

Damon não se conformava com aquela atitude de sua irmã e por isso sempre que ela se queixava que não conseguia encontrar nenhum bom partido lhe repreendia. Sua família não podia chamar a atenção da sociedade, mas mesmo assim Alice conseguira, deixando a sociedade inventar boatos sobre a masculinidade de Mike Newton.

— Ah meu irmão! – ela riu — Mike era um tonto e isso ainda é pouco... ele só queria enfiar suas mãos aonde não devia e então eu cansei, sabe-se lá o tipo de maníaco que poderia se tornar, não acha?

O mais velho revirou os olhos novamente, quanta bobagem sua irmã conseguia falar em apenas alguns minutos?

Foi então que Alice se calou e deixou seu irmão mergulhar novamente em seus pensamentos. Todos os dias era a mesma coisa. A jovem sonhava o dia que poderia ver o brilho novamente nos olhos de Damon. O brilho que fora arrancado de si tão injustamente.

— Mas que estardalhaço todo é esse?

A voz de Vera Salvatore invadiu o salão onde os dois jovens estavam sentados apreciando o nascer do sol. Alice virou-se para contemplar sua mãe, ao passo que Damon continuou absorto a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

— Olá mamãe! – a jovem se levantou e fez uma reverência rápida — Estava aqui tagarelando um pouco com meu irmão...

Quem olhasse para Vera poderia confundi-la com sua filha, as duas eram lindíssimas, mesmo portando certa idade, continuava com toda sua beleza. Felizmente podia considerar-se que na família Salvatore a beleza era algo herdado de gerações.

— Tens cara de que acabas de chegar Damon...

O Duque então dirigiu seu olhar frio e duro à mulher a sua frente. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e então se levantou da poltrona, e com a postura de um monarca repreendeu-a.

— Não ouse dirigir-se a mim pelo meu nome, sou seu senhor, Duque de Devonshire.

A mulher a sua frente gelou até o último fio de seu cabelo e assim que o Duque saiu daquele cômodo soltou a respiração e foi amparada por sua filha mais nova.

— Não ligue para as bobagens que Damon lhe disse, mamãe... – a jovem suspirou, abraçando-a mais forte — Um dia tudo voltará a ser como era.

As horas se passaram e Alice gostaria de ir à cidade fazer algumas compras para o almoço. A jovem adorava passar as horas junto com as criadas na cozinha preparando comidas cada vez mais estranhas.

Alguns diziam que a jovem Salvatore tinha uma mão de anjo e que suas comidas faziam sucesso entre a sociedade londrina. Certa vez chegara a se envolver com algumas senhoras que preparavam grandes panelas de comida para distribuir aos indigentes que se localizavam nas cidades e nos arredores.

Sua bondade era imensa. Alguns diziam que a menina tinha um coração de ouro e uma cabeça de vento. As senhoras mais rígidas não aprovavam seu comportamento para com os homens, principalmente depois que fugira do altar.

Mas mesmo não sendo aprovada por alguns, Alice conseguia atrair a atenção e a educação da maior parte da sociedade. Era dada aos jogos, assim como seu irmão e Katherine Pierce, uma amiga íntima.

Andando pelos corredores do Castelo, Alice deu de cara com seu irmão e fazendo uma reverência rápida chamou a atenção do jovem que divertido assistiu a cena.

— O Duque de Devonshire gostaria de levar sua pobre e humilde irmã para passear e comprar algumas coisas?!

O Duque para não deixar o clima bom com sua irmã se esvair também fez uma rápida reverência e brincou.

— Creio que o desejo de uma jovem Duquesa jamais pode ser negado!

A pequena Duquesa sorriu e passou o seu braço no do seu jovem irmão. Ambos caminharam lado a lado, descendo as escadas e saindo pela porta principal do Castelo. Na parte de fora uma carruagem já vos esperava. É claro, Alice já havia preparado tudo.

Eles entraram na carruagem e ordenaram que os levassem ao centro da cidade onde alguns mercadores vendiam frutas, legumes e tudo o mais que a jovem precisava para preparar o almoço.

Assim que a carruagem chegou ao destino e parou, Alice olhou para seu irmão que parecia novamente perdido em pensamentos. Suspirou, pois sabia que ele não iria querer sair e dar umas voltas com ela, na verdade ele odiava toda aquela sociedade.

— Tens certeza que queres ficar aqui?

O Duque ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e voltou o seu olhar para fora da carruagem, onde as pessoas caminhavam de um lado para o outro, cheias de cestos, junto com outras pessoas gritando e oferecendo suas coisas por preços baixíssimos.

Foi quando de repente uma silhueta passou por entre as pessoas pulando e correndo ao mesmo tempo. Era uma mulher e os cabelos longos avermelhados fizeram o Duque estacar em seu lugar.

Ele desviou seu olhar e fitou sua irmã que o olhava assustada, era como se Damon tivesse visto uma assombração.

— O que há meu irmão? – perguntou preocupada.

O Duque então olhou novamente para o lugar onde havia visto a silhueta, porém não havia nada ali, somente indigentes mendigando um pouco de comida. Ele respirou fundo e passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

— Pareces que viu uma assombração – completou Alice antes de comunicar sua partida.

— Espere Alice – o Duque a segurou pelo braço — Irei junto de ti, não se sabes quantos loucos existem por aí de olho na senhorita.

Alice estranhou a atitude do irmão, porém nada lhe respondeu, sabia que algo acontecera e estava lhe atormentando novamente.

Eles caminharam lado a lado pelas vielas londrinas. Alguns até pararam seus afazeres ao ver que a senhorita Salvatore desta vez estava acompanhada pelo temido Duque de Devonshire. Ele por sua vez, mantinha sua postura revelando que ali não era lugar para um homem como ele.

As mulheres suspiravam ao vê-lo passando, afinal não era sempre que a classe mais baixa podia vê-lo tão perto e mesmo tendo a fama de um homem rude, orgulhoso e perverso não deixava de ser bonito e desejado por muitas.

— Vês como as mulheres o olham, meu caro? – Alice brincou — Desse jeito logo terei uma cunhada para compartilhar de minhas loucuras.

O homem nada respondeu e a jovem viu que havia falado demais.

— Vamos pegar algumas coisas por aqui e depois quero ir ao Armazém do jovem Donovan.

Damon a olhou novamente, porém nada disse. O céu aquele dia estava claro, sem as comuns nuvens escuras denunciando o mau tempo. Naquele dia os passarinhos cantavam. Damon seguiu sua irmã em todo o trajeto que a mesma quis para comprar o que precisava, aliás, comprara até o que nem precisava.

Na companhia de Alice, Damon podia até sentir-se melhor. Ela era possuidora de um carisma e uma energia que o deixava certas vezes, atordoado. Tinha muito a lhe agradecer e sabia que um dia poderia retribuir tudo o que a jovem fizera por ele.

De momento precisava arrumar-lhe um marido decente. Sabia que o pobre Newton era um coitado e que só queria apoderar-se do belo dote da menina. Mas ao final a jovem fora esperta e antes que ele pudesse colocar as mãos tolas em seu dote, meteu-lhe um pé.

Enquanto caminhavam encontraram alguns amigos da sociedade que diziam estar passeando, pois a vida estava sem graça. A jovem Salvatore, como era conhecida nos arredores conhecia praticamente a todos, cumprimentava-os com todo o carisma que possuía. Muitas vezes chegava a ser exagerada, recebendo de seu irmão um olhar desaprovador em certas atitudes, mas quem disse que se importava?

— Alice!

Uma voz de mulher a chamou enquanto olhava algumas frutas na banca, o Duque e a pequena Salvatore viraram o rosto para onde a voz viera.

— Katherine!

As duas se abraçaram fervorosamente enquanto as duas jovens que acompanhavam Katherine não tiravam os olhos de Damon.

— Eu não sei o que posso dizer sobre Damon aqui... no meio da gentalha! – Katherine riu junto com suas amigas.

— Estou ótimo Katherine, obrigado. – respondeu o Duque, demonstrando sua pouca paciência com a jovem.

A mulher sorriu largamente — Eu sei que está muito bem, senhor Duque. Só estranhei vê-lo passeando por aqui... já que não tens paciência para estas coisas.

— Deixe de bobagens, Katherine. – Alice a cortou – Posso saber o que estás fazendo por aqui?

As duas conversaram por um tempo até que se despediram, não sem antes Katherine prometer visita-los um dia para o jantar. Notícia que desagradava profundamente Damon. Amaldiçoava-se todos os dias por ter colocado Katherine e Alice frente a frente e as duas terem construído uma amizade.

— Katherine não consegue entender certas coisas, não é?

Alice riu. — Pare de resmungar, meu caro. Deverias ter visto isso antes de se envolver com ela.

O Duque revirou os olhos — Todas as mulheres parecem ser doces e bem comportadas antes de conhecê-las a fundo.

A jovem riu novamente do comentário de Damon. Os dois no passado já tiveram um caso, coisa rápida, mas Katherine pretendia não deixá-lo escapar tão cedo e desde então perseguia a família Salvatore por onde fossem.

Katherine Pierce possuía sua própria beleza de vinte e sete anos. Era dona de cabelos negros longos e ondulados, era um pouco magra demais devido às besteiras que fazia. Não podia ver que engordara um pouquinho e corria para provocar o próprio vômito. Possuía seios fartos e era uma jovem alta, aproximando-se de Damon.

Sua obsessão pelo Duque era imensa e não desistiria de tê-lo tão fácil. Uma vez lhe dissera que desde o dia em que se conheceram, ela o tomou para si e não o dividiria com ninguém. Quando Damon anunciou seu casamento, a jovem quis tirar a própria vida, fazendo uma cena que ninguém esqueceria. Foi mandada para longe de Londres, aonde pudesse se recuperar de sua insolência. Porém ao saber que Damon estava viúvo, resolveu voltar e dar-lhe o consolo necessário.

O Duque e sua irmã caminharam mais um pouco até que entraram em um Armazém. Era simples, porém limpo. Ao fundo uma música breve era tocada e não havia ninguém no balcão. Alice estava acostumada a ir aquele lugar, pois o jovem que lhe atendia sempre resolvia seus problemas.

Damon olhou para todo o Armazém, inspecionando-o. Havia bastante mercadoria, mas estava vazio, de certo quem atendia não era tão simpático quanto sua irmã lhe dissera. Deu as costas para o balcão e ficou a olhar pela janela para a vista de fora.

— Senhorita Salvatore, que prazer recebê-la em meu Armazém.

— Olá Matt, vim para você me salvar novamente – Alice riu — Estou precisando de alguns temperos e não encontrei em lugar algum... talvez você tenha algo aí...

O jovem chamado Matthew sorriu e pegou o pedaço de papel que Alice segurava. Deu uma olhadela e sorriu novamente.

— Tens sorte... acabas de chegar estas coisas para mim. – disse com firmeza e colocou seus olhos no cavalheiro que olhava a janela despreocupadamente.

— O cavalheiro deseja algo? – perguntou e foi quando viu o homem virar-se de frente. Damon aproximou-se e lhe estendeu a mão coberta por uma luva negra.

— Damon Salvatore, Duque de Devonshire – pronunciou lentamente enquanto via os olhos do jovem arregalarem-se.

O jovem desajeitadamente fez uma breve reverência e não sabia como agir. Um dos homens mais influentes de Londres estava ali em seu Armazém e não sabia nem por onde começar a se apresentar. Olhou para si e para o homem a sua frente e sentiu certo pudor. O Duque realmente era um homem elegante e poderoso.

— Oh meu senhor, perdoe-me... sou Matt... Matt Donovan...

Damon não respondeu, na verdade não lhe interessava quem era aquele jovem. Por isso continuou em silêncio enquanto via-o desajeitadamente pegar as coisas que sua irmã precisava.

— Algo mais que eu possa fazer por vossa senhoria? – Matt perguntou.

— Está ótimo Matt, mais uma vez me salvou – Alice sorriu — Até mais ver.

A visita fora breve para a alegria do Duque. Eles caminharam até a carruagem e Damon suspirou aliviado por não ter encontrado o que vira momentos antes de sair da carruagem. Pensou que realmente deveria estar ficando louco e obcecado.

A carruagem logo estava de volta ao Castelo onde as criadas alvoroçavam-se atrás de Alice. Damon gostaria de poder mudar o jeito de sua irmã, mas não conseguia. Então caminhou para o salão principal onde ficou novamente por vários minutos olhando a pintura pendurada acima da lareira.

Sentia tanto a sua falta que a cada vez que olhava a pintura sentia algo dentro de si. A saudade o fazia sofrer. Nunca merecera o seu amor, mas desde que o recebeu, perder foi a pior coisa que lhe acontecera na vida. Gostaria de poder voltar ao passado e mudar muitas coisas, mas infelizmente não possuía tal poder. O jeito era conformar-se, mas parecia tão impossível.

Voltou seu olhar ao piano que estava parado há dias. Caminhou e sentou-se abrindo a proteção das teclas. Estralou os dedos e ali começou a tocar a canção que sua esposa mais gostava.

Seus pensamentos foram longe e a única coisa que conseguia pensar é que poderia tê-la ao seu lado. Os criados ouviam a melodia triste que seu senhor tocava e alguns sabiam que a melodia tratava-se da mulher pintada no quadro do salão principal.

Alice ouviu a melodia e escondeu-se atrás da porta. A única coisa que sonhava era que um dia pudesse ver seu irmão feliz novamente. Vê-lo triste e amargurado só deixava-a da mesma maneira. Se pudesse voltar atrás e mudar as coisas já teria feito, tudo para ver Damon novamente com um brilho no olhar.


End file.
